ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Blade
Blade (born Jack Woods, March 21, 1978) is a British professional wrestler. He is currently semi-retired, nursing a bad knee injury and contemplating a possible return in the foreseeable future. Early life Blade did stuff. (To be elaborated on at some point) Career Early career Slamtime Coalition Wrestling Blade's debut match in America, first title, etc. ... (To be elaborated on at some point) Tough Enough Wrestling Blade did more stuff. He lead Team SCW to victory against Team TEW. (To be elaborated on at some point) The Big Draw American Wrestling Federation Blade started gaining recognition, headlining in a lot of the minor feds that opened up, such as AWF. (To be elaborated on at some point) Slamtime Wrestling Coalition Blade's return to SWC. He did some good stuff here, I think. (To be elaborated on at some point) Ultimate Vendetta Wrestling Blade joined late, I'm pretty sure he wore a mask or something for a bit. He didn't win the World Title here so we can move on swiftly. (To be elaborated on at some point) Innovative Wrestling Coalition Blade won a Gauntlet Match, defeating five people in a row to win some sort of title I think. (To be elaborated on at some point) The Main Event Star The Kingdom of Pride Blade finally won a World Title, twice after losing it a little prematurely. He was here for ages and loads of stuff happened. It was pretty cool. (To be elaborated on at some point) Tough Enough Wrestling Again? I think, anyway. (To be elaborated on at some point) Return to the Kindom of Pride More awesomeness ensued. (To be elaborated on at some point) A Year Off Retirement Numero Uno Blade retired for a year after voluntarily leaving KoP. Not sure why that's in Spanish. (To be elaborated on at some point) Triumphant Return! Samurai Sword Blade returned by going all the way to Japan only to not even fight in a match. Not exactly triumphant. (To be elaborated on at some point) Quixotic Wrestling League Blade set loads of things up but nothing really happened. What a way to go out. Not even nearly triumphant. Hell, acceptable barely fits the bill. (To be elaborated on at some point) A Broken Blade Current Blade is out of the runnings having semi-retired from professional wrestling. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' :*The Cutting Edge(Superkick to the face) :*The End(Shooting Star Press into a DDT (what? It can happen ... )) *''Signature''/Regular Moves :*Roundhouse Kick :*Moonsault :*Sharpshooter :*Suicide Dive :*Van Daminator :*German Suplex :*Belly-to-Belly Suplex :*Frog Splash :*Fishermans DDT :*Wheel Kick :*Pele Kick :*Springboard DDT :*C4 :*Avalanche DDT :*Spear :*Tornado DDT :*Shining Wizard :*Lionsault from the Ropes :*Rope Assisted Siakolypse :*Hammerlock DDT :*Combination of Double Underhook Facebusters (Pedigree, Angel’s Wings, Pepsi Plunge) :*Punching Combo (Two punches followed by Blade looking around at the crowd, kissing his fist and hitting the third) *'Managers and Associates' :*Teddy Green *'Nicknames' :*'The Self Proclaimed #1 Heel' *'Theme Music' :*"Time is Running Out" by Muse Championships and Accomplishments Wrestling Trivia *Blade is actually ten times more awesome then you think he is. True fact. *Blade invented the little dot underneath the question mark. He did not invent the one under the exclamation mark, or so his lawyer, Teddy Green, has told him to say. *Matt Matthews once claimed that he was more afraid of facing Blade than facing a team of Kurt Noble, Delikado, the Phenomenal Blu and Tim Harrison. That's how awesome Blade is. And now times that by ten. Personal life Blade had a really great relationship with his father. They'd often play ball in the yard and stay out well past bed time, the little rascals. Category:1978 births Category:Wrestlers